demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sasha
=Info= Sasha SC5 01.png|Sasha Sasha (ササ, Sasa) is a original character. She was creted by Nanao at 2010 for Age of Aquarius. Trivia *Sasha is a pyromancer. She take this skill from her father. *Alexander was transferred to her submission, but he always refused to obey of her orders. *Sasha is secretly in love with Alexander, but she realized it too late. Relationships *Father (Demon) *Mother (Human) *Peter - younger brother *Stepfather *Demon Sanya - savior, subordinate and something more... *Bloodian - enemy Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media *Age of Aquarius *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI Inspiration and resemblance List of characters in which I see the resemblance with image of Sasha: *Melissa Mao "Full Metal Panic!" *Lady "Devil May Cry" *Bayonetta "Bayonetta 2" *Motoko Kusanagi "Ghost In The Shell" ---- =Age of Aquarius Universe= Sasha was a modest girl and loved her father very much. Hers father affectionately called her "Sparkle". From childhood Sasha adored old books, silence, cherry and walks in the parks. She especially liked pizza, which her father ordered on Fridays and always made tea with lemon. Sasha's father wasn't a human. Many years ago one demon betrayed the Hell and fled to the human world. To the former allies didn't find him, he assumed a human guise and didn't used his power unnecessarily. Soon he got a family. One day the Institute staff members visited a demon, saying that they knew about its origin and offered to cooperate. Demon has agreed in exchange for the protection of his daughter. Wife never knew about demonic nature of her husband. He wanted tell her everything, but didn't have time... After of her father's death, Sasha closed up and became aggressive, and no longer trust to people. Having learned from the diary about who her husband was and who her child is, her mother began to fear Sasha's forces. ...And even her. The girl learned to rely on herself, but at heart she wanted to be with someone, who will accept her as she is. Sasha searched the same as she. One day, she accidentally freed Alexander from limbo. Fire demon saved the girl from his brother - Bloodian. After this incident, the Institute took up the safety and upbringing of the girl. When Sasha grew up, she become a commander of small detachment. And 10 years later after that day, fate again brought her to fire demon. Story #"Fire Wanderer" #"Farewell" #"She And He: For The First And The Last Time" #"She And He: Reunion" #"Blood And Fire" #"Vampire Problems" ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Stats SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 4:5, 8 *Hair: 2:4, 31 *Eyes: 6:35, 15 / 0:0, 0 *Lips: 7:1, 15 *1 outfit: 0:43, 31 *2 outfit: 9:63, 30 *3 outfit: 0:0, 25 *4 outfit: 4:4, 25 SoulCalibur VI Race: Human Colors: *Skin: 7, 5, 3 *Hair: 0, 1, 0 / 0, 0, 0 *Eyes: 15, 34, 6 / 31, 0, 0 *Lips: 5, 1, 9 *1 outfit: 0, 0, 0 *2 outfit: 5, 63, 9 *3 outfit: 31, 0, 0 Category:Sasha Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Age of Aquarius Characters Category:Guest Characters